Blood vessel occlusions are commonly treated by mechanically enhancing blood flow in the affected vessels, such as by employing a stent. Stents act as scaffoldings, physically holding open and, if desired, expanding the wall of affected vessels. Typically, stents are capable of being compressed, so that they can be inserted through small lumens via catheters, and then expanded to a larger diameter once they are at the desired location. Examples of patents disclosing stents include U.S. Pat. No. 4,733,665 (Palmaz), U.S. Pat. No. 4,800,882 (Gianturco), U.S. Pat. No. 4,886,062 (Wiktor), U.S. Pat. No. 5,061,275 (Wallstein) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,605,110 (Harrison), and US 2003/0139800 1 (Campbell). (The entire contents of all patents and other publications and U.S. patent applications mentioned anywhere in this disclosure are hereby incorporated by reference.)
FIG. 1 illustrates a conventional stent shown generally at 100 formed from a plurality of structural elements including struts 120 and connecting elements. The struts 120 can be radially expandable and interconnected by connecting elements that are disposed between adjacent struts 120, leaving lateral openings or gaps 160 between the adjacent struts. Struts 120 and connecting elements define a tubular stent body having an outer, tissue-contacting surface (an abluminal surface) and an inner surface (a luminal surface).
Stents are used not only for mechanical intervention but also as vehicles for providing biological therapy. Biological therapy can be achieved by medicating the stents. Medicated stents provide for the local administration of a therapeutic substance at the diseased site. Local delivery of a therapeutic substance is a preferred method of treatment because the substance is concentrated at a specific site and thus smaller total levels of medication can be administered compared to systemic dosages that often produce adverse or even toxic side effects for the patient.
One method of medicating a stent uses a polymeric carrier coated onto the surface of the stent. A composition including a solvent, a polymer dissolved in the solvent, and a therapeutic substance dispersed in the blend can be applied to the stent by immersing the stent in the composition or by spraying the composition onto the stent. The solvent is allowed to evaporate, leaving on the surfaces a coating of the polymer and the therapeutic substance impregnated in the polymer.
The dipping or spraying of the composition onto the stent can result in a complete coverage of all stent surfaces, that is, both luminal (inner) and abluminal (outer) surfaces, with a coating. However, from a therapeutic standpoint, drugs need only be released from the abluminal stent surface, and possibly the sidewalls. Moreover, having a coating on the luminal surfaces of the stent can detrimentally impact the stent's deliverability as well as the coating's mechanical integrity. A polymeric coating can increase the coefficient of friction between the stent and the delivery balloon. Additionally, some polymers have a “sticky” or “tacky” nature. If the polymeric material either increases the coefficient of friction or adheres to the catheter balloon, the effective release of the stent from the balloon upon deflation can be compromised. Severe coating damage at the luminal side of the stent may occur post-deployment, which can result in a thrombogenic surface. Accordingly, there is a need to eliminate or minimize the amount of coating that is applied to the inner surface of the stent. Reducing or eliminating the polymer from the stent luminal surface also reduces total polymer load, which minimizes the material-vessel interaction and is therefore a desirable goal for optimizing long-term biocompatibility of the device.
A known method for preventing the composition from being applied to the inner surface of the stent is by placing the stent over a mandrel that fittingly mates within the inner diameter of the stent. A tubing can be inserted within the stent such that the outer surface of the tubing is in contact with the inner surface of the stent. With the use of such mandrels, some incidental composition can seep into the gaps or spaces between the surfaces of the mandrel and the stent, especially if the coating composition includes high surface tension (or low wettability) solvents. Moreover, a tubular mandrel that contacts the inner surface of the stent can cause coating defects. A high degree of surface contact between the stent and the supporting apparatus can provide regions in which the liquid composition can flow, wick and/or collect as the composition is applied to the stent. As the solvent evaporates, the excess composition hardens to form excess coating at and around the contact points between the stent and the support apparatus, which may prevent removal of the stent from the supporting apparatus. Further, upon removal of the coated stent from the support apparatus, the excess coating may stick to the apparatus, thereby removing some of the coating from the stent and leaving bare areas. In some situations, the excess coating may stick to the stent, thereby leaving excess coating composition as clumps or pools on the struts or webbing between the struts. Accordingly, there is a tradeoff when the inner surface of the stent is masked in that coating defects such as webbing, pools and/or clumps can be formed on the stent.
In addition to the above-mentioned drawbacks, other disadvantages associated with dip and spray coating methods include lack of uniformity of the produced coating as well as product waste. The intricate geometry of the stent presents significant challenges for applying a coating material on a stent. Dip coating application tends to provide uneven coatings, and droplet agglomeration caused by spray atomization process can produce uneven thickness profiles. Moreover, a very low percentage of the coating solution that is sprayed to coat the stent is actually deposited on the surfaces of the device. Most of the sprayed solution is wasted in both application methods.
To achieve better coating uniformity and less waste, electrostatic coating deposition has been proposed; and examples thereof are disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,824,049 (Ragheb, et al.) and U.S. Pat. No. 6,096,070 (Ragheb, et al.). Briefly, for electro-deposition or electrostatic spraying, a stent is grounded and gas is used to atomize the coating solution into droplets as the coating solution is discharged out from a nozzle. The droplets are then electrically charged by passing through an electrical field created by a ring electrode which is in electrical communication with a voltage source. The charged particles are attracted to the grounded metallic stent.
An alternative design for coating a stent with an electrically charged solution is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,669,980 (Hansen). This patent teaches a chamber that contains a coating formulation that is connected to a nozzle apparatus. The coating formulation in the chamber is electrically charged. Droplets of electrically-charged coating formulation are created and dispensed through the nozzle and are deposited on the grounded stent.
Stents coated with electrostatic techniques have many advantages over dipping and spraying methodology, including, but not limited to, improved transfer efficiency (reduction of drug and/or polymer waste), high drug recovery on the stent due to elimination of re-bounce of the coating solution off of the stent, better coating uniformity and a faster coating process. Formation of a coating layer on the inner surface of the stent is not, however, eliminated with the use of electrostatic deposition. With the use of mandrels that ground the stent and provide for a tight fit between the stent and the mandrel, formation of coating defects, such as webbing, pooling, and clumping, remain a problem. If a space is provided between the mandrel and the stent, such that there is only minimal contact to ground the stent, the spraying can still penetrate into the gaps between the stent struts and coat the inner surface of the stent. Unfortunately, due to the “wraparound” effect of the electric field lines, charged particles are deposited not only on the outer surfaces of the stent but also are attracted to the inner surfaces.